


I can still look you in the eyes, even after everything

by Now_look_here



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Friendship, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Karaoke, Past Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James Lives, Tim Stoker Lives (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_look_here/pseuds/Now_look_here
Summary: In all fairness, maybe your ex boyfriend asking to hide out at your apartment because he is being falsely accused of bashing an old Bloke's head in, is not exactly the best way to start patching up your relationship with him. But Georgie can't help smiling at jon, the admiral sit on his lap like it's his own personal throne,
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I can still look you in the eyes, even after everything

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to my friends Sarah may, sascha and George because they listened to me talk about this fic soooo much, also thanks George for inspiring the story where jon and Georgie met for the first time, your take was so cute, I really want to put my own spin on it, I hope you don't mind! Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this completely self indulgent fic

In all fairness, maybe your ex boyfriend asking to hide out at your apartment because he is being falsely accused of bashing an old Bloke's head in, is not exactly the best way to start patching up your relationship with him. But Georgie can't help smiling at jon, the admiral sit on his lap like it's his own personal throne, his content purring backlit by jon adamantly insisting that she has brought the wrong tea bags "they taste too tea-y" he keeps saying, regardless of how many times she tells them that doesn't make any sense, "but I'm right!, it doesn't have to make sense for me to be right!" Jon raised his cup up towards the celling, hoping that would prove their point. 

It almost feels like old times again, even with a few new scars and a change of scenery, jon is still the guy who belted musicals in the car, who can quote Shakespearean soliloquies from memory, much to the chagrin of melanie, who can barely memorise a cooking recipe she's done for the past four years. Still stands in paralysed fear at the sight of a bulbous, black eight-legged spider. Still loves her They're still jon.  
Georgie's still the girl, wearing the embroidered denim jacket that she's had for seven years, mismatched fabrics from the many fixings, who will stand up for the little guy, rambles for hours about the ghosts hunting the many uninhabited houses litting the streets. Still can't feel the cold, unresting hand of fear creeping down her back, she never will, she thinks. She still loves jon  
She's still Georgie 

They're still jon and Georgie, the slightly unlikely pair, the couple of "ghost nerds" the people who went to a party and spent the whole night talking to each other about the history of the house down the road and how haunted it is, before leaving the party early to go see said house for themselves. even after all there years, they're still hand in hand. 

: bottom up!, now including karaoke!: 

About two drinks in, jon was starting to regret saying yes when sasha ducked her head into his office, "hey, jon we're gonna down to the pub, you want to come?" Jon can tell sasha was expecting a refusal, a quiet shrug of the shoulders, and a quick "oh, no, thank you for offering though." Before pushing his head back on to the horrors unfolding on a piece of yellowing  
paper. Jon is nothing if not predictable. Even more so now, rolling their eyes at some reference tim has made to some show jon has never heard of. Georgie laughs, far to loud for this early in the evening. She's always been bit of a lightweight. Jon thinks, before the thought dies and in it's place: a wish for nothing more then to be reading a statement at this moment. 

About seven drinks in, Jon is quite confused as to why sasha is still sober as a nun despite knocking back more then martin and tim combined and why he and Georgie are currently in a fit of giggles, remembering their old English teacher mr smith or as his students "loving" called him 'knocking Smith" for his habit of knocking on your desk if you had a bad grade or if he simply just didn't like you.  
Georgie puts her hand to the table and knocks six time in a slow but firm path up and down the tabletop, before dropping her head to it, her shoulders shaking with laughter. Pretty point on impression. Jon rests their hand on the back of Georgie's chair, and squeaked out "good lord, he really hated us huh"  
"Speak for ya self, I was an absolute catch in uni" the words came out far more slurred then georgie wanted, she physically recoiled backwards, almost completely falling out of her chair, melanie barks out a laugh, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth, asking "oh god, babe are you ok?" Clearly trying not to laugh again, "yes, now back to what.... what were we talking about.... oh! Yes! I was a catch in uni!"  
"Yes, you were, dear" jon reached their hand up and patted her on the head, always wanting to hold that all those huge one and half inche taller he is then georgie over her head, literally in this case. 

About ten drinks in, Georgie loudly proclaimed 'we should find a karaoke bar!' Which sasha, tim and Martin echoed, jon didn't bother trying to protest, he knew as well as anyone that when drunk Georgie wants to sing, she's gonna sing, and by the look on melanie's face, she knew it too. 

They end up being thrown out, apparently the owner didn't enjoy jon and Georgie's rendition of "my heart will go on" with jon on main vocals and Georgie some how rapping the lyrics. He just doesn't understand real music. And jon tells him such.

:ghosts, ghouls and things that go bump in the night: 

"Then I heard the trees in my background going wil-  
"Come on, georgie that men is so very clearly drunk!" Jon's voice cuts off Georgie's rather dramatic retelling of this man's meeting with a being from "the other side" as he calls it.  
"No what, of course he's not!, he said he only had eight WKDs and three jägerbombs, he is perfectly sober" Georgie's face cracked into a smile at the end, unable to keep up her feigned belief in this man's story. "Yeah, it's bullshit"  
"Ok, what about this one 'shortly after my wife died i-" jon begins his own dramatic retelling only for it to falter into laughter when Georgie cuts in with "oh that's a fucking bummer"  
"Yeah it sure is, anyway, if I may, he hears footsteps at night, bah, bah, bah, see his wife's face in the mirror, bah, bah, bah, always smells green tea which was her favourite, bah, bah, bah, yes totally untrue, not a ghost in sight" jon pushes the laptop back to Georgie, who is already going on her rant about "god, jon, y'know you shouldn't be so quick to dismiss, at least this guy wasn't pissed out of his tree!" "Georgie, look me in the eye and I tell me that's real" jon has his "super serious, I'm a professional face" on, Georgie thinks it's more adorable then intimidating but she's never tell them that. She trys, she really does, starring him in the eyes, "I totally believe in this ma-" she makes a rather loud "pfffff" instead of finishing.  
"Ha, so we're agreed, it's fake!"  
"Ok, ok, no need to look so smug about it"  
"I'll be as smug as I please because Georgina Barker just said I was right!  
"Too bad, it's three in the morning and there's nobody around to hear"  
"But i know, and I'll carry that with me in my heart always" they clasped their hands over their heart,  
Georgie shove him off their bed. Her eyes widened when something clicks in her mind, "Oh, fuck, we have a English test tomorrow"  
A quiet "oh shit" can be heard from the ground where jon fell.

Why you should never give one Georgina Barker the aux cord (and why you shouldn't put pinning jon in the same car as martin)

"Jon, jon, Jonathan, Jonathan, jon, jon, Jonathan, please give me the aux, please"  
Jon knows they shouldn't give Georgie the aux cord, logically, yes. But they'd rather choke then listen to six hours of melanie's screamo music again, jon isn't sure that melanie even likes that type of melanie, if her sucking air though her teeth at every particular loud scream is to be believed, their ears are still ringing from last time, maybe he should give it to Martin, he's got a nice music taste, soft sounds and melodies. Definitely not giving it to tim and sasha, love Shack wasn't made to be repeated twenty-four times. To his side georgie starts saying his name again, in a terrible impression of his accent. It makes martin and melanie laugh so that's something. Martin has a sweet laugh, jon notes, kinda quiet like he's afraid of taking up space in the air but it's so full of life and beautiful like a song to call a power forward. Jon can see out of the cover of his eye, that Georgie is messaging melanie, jon's heart warms at her huge smile, and at the matching one covering melanie's face. He's happy they have each other, they both deserve it, they deserve someone to be there to hold when the other awakes from a nightmare, or someone to hand the other a nice warm tea, when one walks into the kitchen first thing in a lazy morning, nothing more to be then just to be. Having told presumably hilarious joke or pun to melanie, if melanie bark of a laugh and Georgie's smug smile is anything to go off of. Georgie starts looking though her playlist. The issue with Georgie picking the music, is she and jon have the same music taste and jon is a driver who tries to sing along to anything playing, regardless of if they know the lyrics or not, this comes with varying degrees of success. 'Because god, sasha, the words to we didn't start the fire are hard!.' 

He and Georgie half sing- half shouting the lyrics to "hand me, a shovel I'm goin on" with little interludes of Jon shouting "indicate!" At the "worst bloody driver, I swear to god" isn't how jon saw this trip going, but when tim, melanie and martin join in too, they don't deny the smile that creeps across their face an invitation.

:

Georgie isn't use to seeing new faces in the library, so when she see a new kid, back hunched over a mammoth of a book, she's intrigued, walking over to them and plopping herself on the next seat indirectly opposite.  
"Hi, I'm Georgie" she extends her hand, he takes it with a quiet, unsure, "i'm jon"  
Georgie looks them over and can't help but think he's cute in his blazer that looks two sizes to big, and the fact that his bottom half looks more of that of punk (the boots are definitely going to add to his height when we stand up, she thinks) then someone who's spending their night in the "supernatural, hauntings" section of the library. "So, what brings you to the spooky section of the library at three in the morning?" The new kid - jon looks a little confused like he doesn't understand why she's talking to him, although her calling it the spooky section appears to get a smile, as small as it may be Georgie's taking it as a win. "Oh, I just couldn't sleep, I thought reading might help"  
"Well is it? Helping that is"  
"Not really, no" they huff a laugh, rubbing the back of their neck with their hand, the action making his jacket sleeve fall, revealing a little hyper realistic looking skull with vines coming from it's eyes snaking their way around the unmarked by the skull parts of his wrist, it's beautiful she thinks and tells him so, he quickly shoves his sleeve down again but says a thanks while not meeting her eyes.  
Not wanting this to die on it's feet, Georgie turns her attention to his book, asking what's it about. "Oh! It's about all the different ways ghost stories has been told though out history, it's really interesting, just the way the story has transformed as time passed, and how many families have their own. It's such an amazing thing we do as people, coming together to tell stories like that" Georgie watches him, as his hands starts to move in rhythm with their words, a smile creaks her face opened,  
Yeah. Maybe the guy from the library could  
Be someone to her. Someone more then a fellow lover of ghost stories and late night trips to the library.


End file.
